


Rachel Berry No Longer Berry

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A magazine article.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rachel Berry No Longer Berry

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: AU. (Although Puck and Quinn begins dating in 100, Finn never died, Puck never joined the air force, and Rachel never left Broadway.
> 
> Note: For the tv-universe challenge on livejournal. I had to write an magazine article about a wedding, and I chose Puckleberry.

To all of our fabulous readers, boy do I have news for you. You know that absolutely wonderful Broadway star, Rachel Berry, right? That fantastic, pint-size diva has eloped! Yes, you heard me, right, folks!

You all are dying to know who the mysterious man is, right? I mean, there has been no news about her being in any relationship. Either she miraculously kept her relationship a secret or it was a spur of the moment decision. Either way, she has now officially become Rachel Puckerman. You heard me right, folks. She has tied the knot with hotshot music producer, Noah Puckerman. Sorry ladies. One of the hottest bachelors in New York is officially off the market. Try not to cry too much.

Thankfully, Rachel Puckerman was available for questioning.

 **ME:** Did you and Noah Puckerman date before getting married?

 **RACHEL:** Yes, we did. Both of us have prominent lives in the media, but we worked hard to keep our personal lives private.

 **ME:** You've succeeded. So, had you planned to elope the whole time, or was it simply spur of the moment?

 **RACHEL:** It was definitely not planned. Noah and I are both Jewish. Although Noah has never been picky about how he wanted to get married, I've always pictured a traditional Jewish ceremony in front of our friends and family.

 **ME:** So, why the elopement?

 **RACHEL:** Although Noah and I didn't date for that long, both of us had the chance to explore other relationships, and we always seemed to gravitate back towards each other. We didn't want to wait to get married, and we also didn't want a media circus, so we decided on a private elopement. Our friends and family were not happy about missing the event, but they were somewhat appeased by the reception we held.

 **ME:** Did either of you have exes that were unhappy about the marriage?

 **RACHEL:** Noah didn't truly do long-term relationships before me. His last one was with a friend from high school and it lasted about six months. She was actually the one who helped Noah and I get together, so it's safe to say that she was ecstatic. I do have an ex who wasn't thrilled. We dated off and on throughout high school. I broke up with him when I was in my first year of NYADA. He made his displeasure pretty well known.

 **ME:** Do you think you'll be able to salvage your friendship with him?

 **RACHEL:** I truly hope so, but he will have to learn to respect my marriage to Noah. If I have to choose between a healthy marriage with Noah and a friendship with him, I'll choose Noah each and every time.

 **ME:** Very nice. Now onto a lighter topic. Are the two of you planning to have any children?

 **RACHEL:** Yes. We hope to have one girl and one boy. According to Noah, if we end up with two girls or two boys, we'll keep going until we get the other one. We might end up ten kids if I give into what Noah wants.

There you have it, loyal readers. Rachel and Noah Puckerman are very much in love with each other and children are part of their future. If you see them, don't forget to congratulate them on the nuptials.


End file.
